Jejak-Jejak
by Alitheia
Summary: Dan mereka terus saja bertanya-tanya; kenapa kita tidak bisa berakhir dengan bahagia? / Oneshot. (Lagi-lagi) semacam birthday fic buat Akashi.


**Jejak-Jejak**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

 **A/N** : Dapet ide buat fanfik ini dari _**Spinning Gears**_ -nya Akutagawa—biarpun jelas nggak bisa setara, ini mah apa dibanding Spinning Gears *peluk lutut, menggelinding ke pojokan ruangan*—maafkan saya, Akashi kesayangan saya kok, tapi entah gimana saya bikin cerita model beginian mulu tiap dia ulang tahun. *golerandisalju*

* * *

 **1\. Panggangan**

Aku sedang memakai sebelah sepatuku saat suara langkah kaki dengan cara berjalan yang sudah sangat kukenal terdengar dari arah belakang. Kutolehkan kepala sedikit. Dari ujung mata, kelihatan Shintarou yang berdiri, dengan handuk di kepala dan kacamata yang agak berembun, sementara tangannya sibuk mengeringkan helaian hijaunya.

"Sei, kau sudah mau berangkat?"

"Ya," aku mengecek jam tangan sekilas, "ada rapat pagi ini—oh, dan aku tidak pulang." Kumasukkan kakiku ke sepatu yang kedua lalu berdiri. "Aku menginap di Imperial."

"Imperial? Rapat tahunan yang _itu_ lagi?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Kau tidak pernah suka, kan?" Dia mengelap lensa kacamatanya dengan ujung baju sembari berjalan mendekat. "Tidak usah pergi saja. Peringkat Sagittarius sedang kurang baik hari ini, lho."

"Kau masih saja konyol soal zodiak itu, tapi mana mungkin aku tidak menghadiri rapatnya," aku mendecak, memberi tanda agar Shintarou membungkukkan badannya supaya aku yang berdiri di _genkan_ bisa mengecup sudut bibirnya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Tanpa sarapan?" Shintarou mengulurkan tas yang aku letakkan di lantai. "Padahal sebelum mandi tadi aku sudah menyiapkan makan."

"Memangnya kau membuat apa?"

"Roti panggang."

"Pasti gosong, ya."

"I-itu panggangannya saja yang agak rusak." Dia membetukan kacamata. "Aku menggoreng sosis juga, dan ada telur."

"Kalau yang dua itu sudah jelas gosong."

"Kau mau sarapan atau tidak sih?"

"Tidak," aku tersenyum kecil, "aku baik-baik saja kok, hanya sedang tidak ingin roti panggang."

Kubuka pintu dan berjalan keluar, tapi Shintarou memang keras kepala, dia menahan daun pintu dan menyelipkan setengah badannya ke koridor. "Sei, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kau tahu, musim dingin sudah mulai."

"Aku tahu," ujarku, lalu mengulang perkataan yang sebelumnya, "aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau meminum semua obatmu? Kau melihat jejak-jejak itu lagi?"

" _Aku baik-baik saja_ , Sensei, dan aku tidak melihat apa pun—selain kemungkinan bahwa aku akan terlambat karena kau tidak mau berhenti menempeliku." Kutambahkan gelak kecil di akhir kalimat. Tapi Shintarou selalu yang paling bisa melihat menembus sandiwara serta kebohongan-kebohonganku, sebab itulah dia menjadi orang yang terlalu banyak khawatir. "Aku sungguhan tidak bermasalah, pokoknya kau tahu kan kau akan jadi orang pertama yang kuhubungi kalau ada apa-apa?"

Shintarou menatapku lekat-lekat seperti ibu yang sedang menilai apakah anaknya sedang berbohong, kemudian mengangguk tidak rela. "Baiklah, selalu kabari aku kalau terjadi apa pun." Dia memberiku ciuman kilat (rasanya seperti roti panggang), lalu memandangi hingga aku mencapai lift. Di tahun-tahun terakhir kami bersama, Shintarou menjadi jauh lebih ekspresif dan tidak jarang mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu untuk berbagai macam hal. Kurasa orang-orang memang berubah, sedangkan aku tidak. Aku masih sama; tetap bergantung pada obat yang itu-itu saja, masih memiliki masalah yang itu-itu saja.

Sebenarnya sejak dua hari yang lalu, aku mulai melihat jejak-jejak itu lagi. Sering kali rupanya persis seperti jejak kaki, di lain waktu hanya berupa bercak-bercak kecil yang tidak beraturan. Warnanya gelap dan agak transparan. Datangnya bersama sakit kepala serta mengganggu penglihatanku. Dokterku bilang itu efek stres, dan dia menyarankan agar aku menenangkan pikiran sedikit, menyempatkan tiga puluh menit dalam sehari hanya untuk berdiam dan berhenti berpikir. Dia pasti tidak tahu rasanya berusaha menenangkan pikiran dua orang dalam satu badan yang sama; sulit sekali berhenti berpikir, karena pada saat-saat berdiam itulah aku berdiskusi dengan diriku yang satunya lagi.

Ketika aku tiba di bawah dan keluar dari lobi apartemen, yang pertama menyapaku adalah embusan angin. Segalanya menjadi lebih parah saat memasuki musim dingin, terutama ketika salju turun dan menumpuk di jalan-jalan. Bertahannya salju memang tidak begitu lama, tapi saat aku melihatnya, jejak-jejak itu jadi muncul di sana, membentuk cerukan-cerukan kecil di salju seakan ada yang sedang berjalan di atasnya dan itu membuatku merasa gila (kalau aku memang belum gila sugguhan).

Tapi bukan bagian visualnya yang sebenarnya menjadi masalah bagiku, melainkan perasaan yang datang bersama dengan jejak-jejak itu. Ketika mereka muncul, aku merasa itu adalah sisa hidupku yang sedang mengejar dan waktuku yang tersisa tidak banyak lagi. Jejak-jejak itu datang seperti pertanda kematian, dan aku selalu berada dalam bayang-bayangnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun pikiran tentang akhir hidup itu menekanku dari segala arah.

Kupercepat jalanku di trotoar, merasa entah bagaimana jejak-jejak itu juga akan muncul hari ini jika aku berlama-lama. Setengah jalan menuju stasiun, seorang pria keluar dari sebuah kedai kopi. Pintu depannya sesaat terbuka dan aku mencium bau sesuatu yang terpanggang dari sana. Di hari lain, mungkin itu bau yang menyenangkan, tapi pagi ini, aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Kutambah kecepatanku lagi, hingga hampir menerobos jalan yang lampu untuk pejalan kakinya sedang merah.

Di stasiun, orang yang berlalu-lalang seketika membuatku pusing. Langkah kaki yang banyak serta bergerak bersamaan membuatku membayangkan jejak-jejak itu, memberikan bunyi pada mereka—seperti _tok_ , _tok_ , _tok_ , _tok_ —dan aku tahu bahwa itu adalah suara malaikat kematian yang sedang mengetuk pintuku. Nyeri mulai merambati pelipis; jejak-jejak itu akan benar-benar muncul.

Sebelum aku turun lewat eskalator, tanpa sengaja perhatianku tertangkap televisi yang menempel di dinding; beritanya tentang sebuah gedung apartemen yang terbakar, dan orang-orang yang tidak sempat terselamatkan terpanggang di lantai teratas.

Setelahnya aku setengah berlari di tangga berjalan itu, menuju peron tempat keretaku akan datang.

* * *

 **2\. Mungkin**

Di stasiun kereta, aku baru teringat kalau aku meninggalkan kunci mobil di atas meja di kamar tidur. Kalau Shintarou menemukan itu, dia sudah pasti menyadari kalau aku tidak merasa cukup aman untuk mengemudi, lalu dia akan tahu kalau jejak-jejak itu sedang kembali dan dia akan jadi khawatir. Aku sebenarnya ingin membuat hidup lebih mudah baginya, tapi Shintarou bersikeras untuk tetap bersama seseorang sepertiku—apa boleh buat.

Sekali, dua kali, aku pernah memberitahunya kalau dia boleh mencari orang lain (yang normal, yang tidak melihat jejak-jejak yang seharusnya tidak ada, yang tidak terus-terusan gelisah oleh pikirannya sendiri). Aku merasa dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, dan aku berusaha menjelaskan padanya kalau aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Ketiga kalinya aku mengusulkan hal yang sama, kesabaran Shintarou habis. Dia menyingkirkan buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menarikku mendekat hingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kemarahan pada wajah dan suaranya, lalu berkata dengan tegas bahwa tidak peduli bagaimana pun keadaannya, dia akan tetap bersamaku.

"Tapi aku orang yang sakit, Shintarou, kau tahu itu—suatu hari aku akan benar-benar sakit dan itu hanya akan membuatmu menderita."

"Aku tidak peduli." Dia tidak berkedip, tidak memalingkan muka seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, bahkan juga tidak pura-pura mengelap kacamata untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti, yang jelas aku tahu sekarang, _aku ingin bersamamu_."

"Meskipun aku sakit?"

"Akan kucari cara untuk menyembuhkanmu." Shintarou memeluk, bisa kurasakan tangannya dengan putus asa melingkari tubuhku.

"Tapi mana bisa," lenganku naik ke punggungnya, "kau kan bukan dokter kejiwaan."

"Mungkin saja," katanya, padahal aku dan dirinya sama-sama tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin dilakukan, tapi Shintarou sebegitu keras kepalanya hingga dia bahkan menggunakan argumen yang tidak ada pendukungnya, "setidaknya aku harus mencoba."

Shintarou yang malang, dia bisa saja hidup dengan damai, tapi dia jatuh cinta pada orang sepertiku. Mungkin saja, mungkin, kami memang seharusnya tidak pernah saling mengenal.

* * *

 **3\. Langit**

Berkebalikan dengan ekspektasi, hari sebenarnya cerah dengan hanya selapis tipis awan. Keluar dari stasiun, yang kulihat saat mendongakkan kepala di jalan adalah angkasa yang biru dan lebar, terbingkai oleh ranting-ranting pohon yang nyaris seluruhnya berguguran. Aneh sekali, melihat langit sebersih itu di musim yang seperti ini; apakah seharusnya menjadi pertanda baik?

Di jalan yang sama, aku melewati agensi perjalanan wisata. Di papan yang terpasang di depan gedungnya, ada foto pasangan yang sedang berlibur ke pulau tropis dengan slogan, "Pelarian di Musim Dingin, Di Sini Langitnya Biru Sepanjang Waktu!" yang kuanggap sangat, sangat payah dalam usahanya untuk menarik pelanggan. Mereka mungkin harus mempekerjakan orang yang baru di bagian pemasaran. Meski toh benar, saat kuperhatikan, langit di foto itu benar-benar biru muda—terlalu biru sampai entah bagaimana membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Kemudian perlahan jejak-jejak kecil itu muncul dalam pandanganku, seakan sedang memutari pinggiran papan, bergerak naik ke langit yang ada di foto. Sakit kepala hebat menyerang dan cepat-cepat aku berjalan menjauh, dengan gemetaran merogoh ke dalam tas kerja untuk mencari pil-pil sial yang selama ini menjadi tempatku menggantungkan kewarasan, hanya untuk mendapati kalau ternyata semuanya sudah habis. Aku memang tidak pernah memberitahu Shintarou kalau aku tidak menemui dokterku secara rutin atau sesuai dengan jadwal yang telah disepakati, karena aku merasa aku sanggup bertahan selama itu. Tapi memang penyesalan datangnya di saat-saat terlambat—yaitu ketika aku berjalan dengan gontai melewati pintu masuk Hibiya Kouen, ketika sepatuku sendiri sudah melebur dengan jejak-jejak yang kulihat, ketika kepalaku rasanya sudah hampir meledak.

Aku mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku yang menghadap air mancur, berusaha mengusir sakit yang menghancurkanku dari dalam. Biasanya ini hanya terjadi sebentar, dan aku sudah mengalaminya sejak begitu lama sehingga aku bahkan tidak merasa panik lagi setiap kali jejak-jejak itu muncul. Kupejamkan mata dan bersandar, sekilas mengutuk karena lupa membawa syal, sekaligus lega dingin dari bangku menembus mantelku; bagus, sekalian saja buat aku jadi mati rasa.

"Akashi?"

Mendadak aku membuka sebelah mata, jejak-jejak itu sudah semakin transparan, tapi sakit kepalanya masih tersisa. Butuh sesaat untuk fokus sebelum akhirnya aku mengenali siapa yang memanggilku.

"Aomine."

Dia sedang berjalan mendekat, dengan kedua tangan dalam saku sweter dan syal garis-garis melingkari lehernya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya setelah duduk di sampingku. Aku hanya memandang sekilas, tapi bisa kulihat kalau dia tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu—yang kebetulan saja, masihlah baru-baru ini—rambut biru tua yang dipotong pendek, kulit _tan_ , kerutan kecil di dahi yang sekarang kurang-lebih telah menjadi permanen. Aomine Daiki adalah salah satu rekan setim basket di SMP dulu, bersamaku dan Shintarou. Sekarang dia bekerja sebagai polisi (yang kalau boleh aku berkomentar, sebenarnya wajahnya sama mengancamnya dengan kriminalnya sendiri).

"Sedang mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk membolos rapat," jawabku sekenanya.

Cengiran tipis muncul di bibirnya disertai sebuah dengusan, "Tidak terdengar sepertimu, ya."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu sekarang ini aku seperti apa."

"Kau keliahatan seperti habis sekarat."

"Tidak jauh, sesuatu yang seperti itulah," jejak-jejak dalam pandanganku menjadi setipis hantu, kemudian menghilang sepenuhnya. "Kau tidak bertugas?"

"Aku mengambil libur hari ini."

"Ah."

Kami sama-sama terdiam. Untuk menit-menit yang entah sudah lewat berapa lama, yang kami lakukan hanyalah menonton gerakan pancuran air di kolam; naik, turun, naik, turun. Sakit kepalaku berangsur-angsur mereda, tapi aku tidak merasa ingin bangkit dari posisiku yang sekarang, telanjur nyaman dengan dingin yang menyusup pelan-pelan, menggigitku diam-diam. Barangkali kalau aku sedikit lebih lama lagi di sini, aku bisa tidak sadarkan diri lalu mati karena udara dingin atau yang semacam itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Aomine bicara lagi, "Akashi, kau tahu kan ini hari apa?"

"Apa, Jumat?"

"Bukan yang itu—tentu ini memang Jumat—maksudku, kau tahu kan, ini tepat sebulan Tetsuya pergi."

"Oh," kataku, " _oh_. Itu."

Tepat sebulan yang lalu, Kuroko Tetsuya, yang juga salah satu rekan setim kami dulu, melemparkan dirinya dari balkon apartemennya yang berada di lantai dua puluh. Aku tidak melihatnya langsung, tapi bayangan dari cerita-cerita yang kudengar menempel di pikiranku hingga hari ini; tulang-tulang yang patah, kepala yang hancur, segumpalan biru muda di tengah genangan merah. Tidak diketahui olehku seberapa berantakan pemadangan aslinya, tapi apa yang diciptakan imajinasiku sendiri sudah cukup untuk membuatku kembali gelisah.

Kuroko adalah seorang novelis, kurasa tidak ada masalah dengan penjualan buku-bukunya dan dia selalu menghasilkan karya yang brilian, tapi entah bagaimana, beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku memang menangkap jejak depresi setiap kali bertemu dengannya (bukannya aku patut memprotes soal itu, karena aku sendiri orang yang bermasalah). Tapi tidak pernah terbersit di kepalaku bahwa suatu hari dia akan melompat—menuju kekosongan, ruang tanpa batas, melewati langit dan waktu dan semua yang pernah kami semua tahu.

"Bagaimana kabar Satsuki?" tanyaku lagi. Satsuki—atau Momoi, begitu aku memanggilnya sebelum nama belakangnya berubah jadi Kuroko—adalah manajer tim kami dulu, tiga setengah tahun yang lalu dia dan Kuroko akhirnya menikah, dan aku tahu itu adalah momen yang ditunggu-tunggu Satsuki sepanjang hidupnya. Sulit dipercaya kebersamaan mereka setelahnya hanya berjalan singkat saja; aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

"Dia masih belum bisa menerima itu, malah sebenarnya, aku memang akan menemuinya sekarang," Aomine memberitahu, tapi kelanjutan dari kalimatnya sudah tidak begitu kudengar lagi. Perasaan yang seketika muncul dalam dadaku mirip dengan kepanikan, ada dorongan untuk berdiri dan berlari, memanjat dan melompat. Ketakutan, kengerian, kegentaran; aku menjadi resah untuk sesuatu yang bahkan aku tidak tahu apa. Pikiranku hanya terus melayang-layang ke langit di atas kami, yang begitu besar dan biru muda, persis mata Kuroko sewaktu dia masih hidup.

* * *

 **4\. Mantel**

Ada pria bermantel abu-abu ini yang kehadirannya kusadari sejak pertama kali memasuki lobi Imperial. Dia menduduki salah satu sofa yang ada sambil membaca koran asing, kertas-kertas itu dibentangkan begitu lebar sehinga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tentu sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya, berhubung memang sudah musimnya untuk mengenakan pakaian tebal, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengusir perasaan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan eksistensinya. Meski begitu, aku punya banyak urusan lain yang lebih penting, jadi aku berusaha tidak menghiraukan. Dia tidak mengenalku dan aku tidak mengenalnya; kami hanyalah dua orang asing yang berada di satu tempat yang sama.

Pagi itu rapat dimulai tanpa ada kejadian yang berarti. Diam-diam, aku lega tadi memutuskan untuk berangkat jauh lebih awal, karena aku akan lebih membenci diriku sendiri kalau sampai terlambat hanya karena melihat jejak-jejak sialan itu.

Pada jam makan siang, yang menjadi teman semejaku adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro, dulu dia rekan setim basketku di SMA, dan sekarang kebetulan saja bekerja sebagai sekretarisku. Kami tidak pernah punya hubungan yang bisa dibilang begitu menyenangkan semasa sekolah, tapi keadaan telah membaik beberapa tahun terakhir ini dan dia mampu berdekatan denganku tanpa terus-terusan melayangkan tatapan hina. (Meskipun tidak jarang ucapannya masih penuh sindirian—bukannya aku bisa melakukan apa pun untuk memperbaiki itu sih.)

Kami sama-sama mengambil ikan panggang, lalu makan dengan menggerakan pisau serta garpu sesunyi mungkin. Dia adalah orang yang menghargai ketenangan dan aku pun begitu, tapi di sekitar kami tidak hening. Aku bisa mendengar dentingan gelas-gelas orang lain, bunyi nyaring alat makan mereka, langkah-langkah kaki, obrolan yang teredam, satu atau dua tawa yang menyebalkan, serta percakapan dalam bisik-bisik rendah yang seakan sedang mengucapkan suatu rahasia penting. Terkadang aku jengkel pada diriku sendiri karena terlalu menyadari semua yang sedang terjadi di sekelilingku. Tidakkah dunia paham bahwa aku juga lelah? Tidak bisakah lajunya berhenti sebentar, atau setidaknya diperlambat?

Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dengan melihat-lihat apa yang ada di dekatku. Bulir-bulir air di gelas kacaku yang dingin, ornamen di ujung pisau dan sendok, hiasan kecil di sudut-sudut tatakan makan. Belum puas, mataku turun ke arah karpet yang sewarna anggur, ke sepatu-sepatu mengilap para pelayan yang mondar-mandir, ke bayangan-bayangan tipis yang bergerak di sisi jendela. Di luar sana aku bisa melihat Tokyo, jalanan yang tidak pernah sepi, kesibukan yang tidak pernah berhenti, gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi—yang kapan saja bisa tahu-tahu terbakar dan memanggang orang yang cukup sial terjebak di dalamnya. Bahkan gedung hotel ini pun begitu, dapur restoran ini bisa saja tiba-tiba mengalami kebocoran gas atau apalah lalu meledak, kemudian air yang seharusnya memadamkan api tidak berfungsi, dan setelahnya kudapati pikiranku tengah memvisualisasikan kekacauan. Orang-orang yang berteriak, kursi-kursi yang terguling, semua manusia berlarian tapi tidak ada jalan keluar. Dan aku sendiri terjebak di pojok, dikelilingi api sementara kaca jendela menekan punggungku, dengan langit yang masih begitu biru seakan ingin mengolok-olok.

Aku mengembuskan napas, melihat-lihat ternyata tidak membantu sama sekali. Aku beralih ke sisi lain, tiga meja dari kami, di tempat yang paling jauh dari jendela dan paling dekat meja bufet, duduk pria bermantel yang kulihat di lobi tadi pagi. Sekarang dia duduk membelakangiku sehingga aku tetap tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Aku mulai penasaran siapa dia, apa yang dilakukannya di sini, dan mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi. Apakah dia juga tamu hotel ini? Atau apakah dia hanya di sini karena ada acara atau yang semacam itu? Tapi sejauh yang kulihat, dari sekian ruang konferensi yang ada, yang digunakan hari ini hanya satu dan itu oleh orang-orang dari perusahaanku. Tentunya aneh kalau pria bermantel itu hanya datang di pagi hari untuk membaca koran sampai jam makan siang tiba. Apakah dia punya janji dengan seseorang? Namun hingga sekarang pun dia tetap sendirian. Siapa atau apakah yang ditunggunya?

Tepat ketika aku mulai tenggelam dalam kecemasan yang kuciptakan sendiri, tiba-tiba saja Mayuzumi berkata, "Akashi, kau tahu berita di televisi tidak?"

Aku tersadarkan dan mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. "Berita yang mana?" Seingatku acara televisi terakhirku hanyalah film romantis kacangan yang kutonton bersama Shintarou saat insomniaku kambuh, dan berita yang masih menarik perhatianku akhir-akhir ini cuma laporan saham.

"Yang soal pria bermantel," ujar Mayuzumi sambil mengiris daging ikannya perlahan, tampaknya sama sekali abai kalau aku sudah setengah melotot sekarang, "kau lihat lelaki yang di sana itu? Mantelnya persis."

"Kita ini sebenarnya sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Begini," katanya setelah menelan seteguk air, "akhir-akhir ini banyak insiden yang penyebabnya tidak bisa dijelaskan, kebakaran-kebakaran—"

"Kebakaran yang mana?"

"Semua yang terjadi di sekitar sini akhir-akhir ini, yang terakhir gedung di Kamiyacho itu, yang tahu-tahu saja semuanya sudah terlambat dan orang-orang di lantai teratas tidak terselamatkan." Aku merasakan genggamanku di pisau dan garpuku mengerat. "Tadi aku sampai di mana? Ah, kebakaran-kebakaran, jendela-jendela yang pecah sendiri, ledakan-ledakan kecil, tabrakan mobil—semua kejadian yang masih pantas masuk berita. Jadi tidak peduli di televisi atau pun surat kabar, setiap kali ada liputan atau foto tempat kejadian, entah bagaimana ada pria bermantel abu-abu ini yang sering lewat di belakang si reporter. Keberadaannya memang baru disadari di insiden yang ke-sekian, tapi publik, terutama orang-orang di internet, setuju kalau dia adalah lelaki yang sama."

Seketika aku merasa ada perasaan ngeri merayapi kakiku yang menjejak lantai, naik seperti tangan-tangan dingin bercakar dan kuku-kukunya menancap di kedua tungkaiku. Aku mengkaku, punggung lurus, peralatan tangan mengambang di atas piring. Mendadak tidak ingin lagi makan, bahkan tidak ingin duduk, yang ingin kulakukan sekarang hanyalah lari, lari sejauh mungkin—atau mungkin kembali, pulang ke rumah yang bebas dari sosok bermantel mana pun. Aku akan mengunci pintu dan semua jendela dan meminta Shintarou melepaskan mantelnya sebelum dia menginjak _genkan_ , lalu akan kuceritakan padanya bahwa hari ini aku telah berhasil lolos dari kematian. Aku pulang dengan selamat, tanpa goresan, tanpa terpanggang di gedung mana pun.

Sebagian dari diriku sudah serius ingin melaksanakan opsi itu ketika Mayuzumi melanjutkan, "Nah, itu sama seperti gosip saja. Aku hanya iseng memberitahumu, siapa tahu tertarik. Kebetulan mantel lelaki yang duduk di sana itu memang terlihat sama persis," dia menoleh dan aku mengikuti arah kepalanya, "oh, dia sudah tidak ada. Cepat juga ya menghilangnya."

* * *

 **5\. Bayangan**

Di rapat yang berikutnya aku hampir sepenuhnya tidak fokus. Semua presentasi yang kusaksikan terasa seperti bualan dan setiap proposal yang diajukan tidak masuk akal. Perusahaan-perusahaan yang berniat menjadi mitra sama sekali tidak ada yang menerima tawaran satu sama lain dan sesi hari ini diakhiri tanpa mencapai kesimpulan. Direktur dari salah satu perusahaan mengajakku makan malam bersama, tapi aku mengundurkan diri dan mendorong Mayuzumi sebagai gantiku, lalu berderap menuju kamarku sendiri. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan lebih banyak dari omong kosong mereka, tidak saat jejak-jejak itu sudah mulai kembali ke dalam penglihatanku dan kepalaku terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk sejak setengah jam terakhir.

Pintu lift membuka di lantaiku, memperlihatkan koridor yang memanjang lalu bercabang. Kakiku hampir tidak bersuara saat melewati karpet, hanya menjadi langkah-langkah yang teredam, sementara bunyi lain yang kudengar hanyalah napasku sendiri. Sekarang segalanya menjadi terlalu sunyi hingga malah mengganggu. Salah satu hal yang membuatku tidak menyukai hotel ini adalah koridornya yang tidak pernah benar-benar terang—malah sebenarnya, hotel memang normalnya begitu dan karenanya aku lebih menyukai apartmenku dan Shintarou, jauh di atas segalanya.

Tembok yang mengapitku seakan tidak ada habisnya, membentang terus-menerus, semakin panjang bersamaan dengan semakin jauh aku melangkah. Setiap beberapa meter ada perabotan atau hiasan yang diletakkan; meja berukir, vas mewah, pajangan kristal, lukisan yang digantung. Lampu di langit-langit menciptakan bayangan dari pajangan-pajangan itu, jatuh ke lantai dengan sudut yang membuatku terus-terusan berusaha menghindari untuk menginjaknya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, tapi bayangan-bayangan itu terlihat semakin gelap dan semakin jahat, seakan mereka adalah pesuruh yang dikirim untuk menarikku ke dunia bawah. Mereka adalah tangan-tangan yang lapar akan kehidupan, sama seperti perasaan ngeri yang menggerogotiku perlahan-lahan. Mereka pasti ingin aku mati, ingin aku menyerah dan mengakhiri hidupku saja; jika aku berhenti, aku akan kalah.

Aku berbelok ke kanan, setengah berlari di antara pelapis dinding yang motif sulur tanamannya kapan pun bisa mewujud dan menarik orang yang lewat. Terburu-buru kukeluarkan kartu untuk membuka pintu, dan untuk sesaat aku begitu terganggu hingga bahkan lupa letak kamar tempatku menginap. Kemudian di tengah-tengah keributan yang diciptakan oleh imajinasiku sendiri, aku ingat kalau kamarku berada di ujung belokan, dengan lampu yang berada tepat di depan pintunya tidak menyala—entah memang rusak atau memang sengaja dimatikan—memperkuat firasat buruk yang sudah tumbuh dalam pikiranku. Aku membuka kunci, hampir tersandung ketika memasukkan kartu ke selot di dinding untuk menyalakan lampu dan pemanas ruangan.

Pintu yang sekarang tertutup kujadikan sandaran. Merosot ke lantai, aku mencoba menangkap napas yang rasanya terpotong-potong sepanjang jalan ke sini. Pada saat yang bersamaan aku ingin tertawa, mengapa perjalanan dari bufet hotel menuju kamar saja bisa menjadi sesuatu yang dramatis. Tapi hal-hal seperti sudah terlalu sering terjadi sehingga aku bahkan telah berhenti menyalahkan isi kepalaku sendiri yang selalu membuat gempar.

Dari tempatku duduk, jendela yang tirainya terbuka memperlihatkan langit yang seharusnya sudah segelap bayangan, tapi Tokyo tidak pernah mati. Lampu-lampunya yang benderang ketika malam tiba mengusir kelam itu, sekaligus menciptakan bayangan-bayangan baru yang sebelumnya tidak ada di sana. Aku menyeret diriku sendiri ke tempat tidur dan mengempaskan badan, mendadak merasa terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk sekadar memesan makan malam.

Tidak lama setelah itu aku terlelap, tenggelam dalam tempat tidur yang terlalu besar untuk kugunakan sendirian, dengan tirai jendela ditutup dan seluruh lampu dimatikan; tidak terang, tidak juga hanya remang-remang. Karena hanya dalam gelap gulitalah, aku tahu tidak akan ada bayang-bayang.

Kemudian aku bermimpi.

Di mimpiku aku adalah orang yang berlari menaiki tangga darurat dalam sebuah gedung, sementara hawa panas membakar mengejar dari bawah sana. Imaji akan manusia-manusia yang terpanggang mendorongku untuk memacu kecepatan; langkahku bergema seperti senapan mesin, tanganku meraih jalan di tengah kegelapan, jantungku sendiri menjadi genderang.

Anak tangga itu membawaku melewati lantai teratas lalu tiba di atap—dan di sana, siap dengan kedua tangan terentang di luar pagar pembatas, Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri. Angin yang bertiup mengembangkan rambutnya yang bersaing warna dengan langit, sementara bagian bawah dari mantel abu-abunya yang tidak dikancing melebar seperti sebuah jubah kebesaran. Matahari tepat berada di atas kepala kami, tapi bayangan Kuroko berada pada sudut dan ukuran yang salah.

Meski mengetahui sepenuhnya bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi dan Kuroko sudah mati, aku tetap tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri dari berlari mendekat. Suaraku serak saat berteriak berusaha membelah angin, tapi aku tetap bertanya, setidaknya— _setidaknya_ aku harus tahu kenapa dia melompat! Tapi Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab, dia hanya memberiku senyum—yang kukenali persis seperti senyum palsu yang sering kutunjukkan di depan orang lain—sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Mungkin Akashi-kun harus ikut denganku jika memang benar-benar ingin tahu."

Lalu dia melemparkan dirinya sendiri.

Aku jatuh berlutut, menatap nanar pada bayangannya yang masih tertinggal di dekat pagar pembatas.

* * *

 **6\. Apel**

Pagi itu yang membangunkanku adalah bunyi telepon dari Shintarou.

 _"Oh maaf,"_ katanya begitu mendengar suaraku, _"aku membangunkanmu, ya?"_

"Tidak apa-apa," aku menguap, "lagi lupa aku memang lupa memasang alarm."

 _"Lupa?" dia_ mengulang. _"Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"_

"Tidak perlu khawatir," ujarku sambil merenggangkan punggung, "hanya kelelahan saja tadi malam. Rapatnya tidak begitu mulus."

 _"Begitu, ya."_

"Begitulah. Ada apa?"

 _"Itu," dia_ terdiam agak lama sebelum akhirnya meneruskan, _"aneh tidak sih kalau aku bilang aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu?"_

" _Shin_ ," kataku, "aku kan sudah bilang, jangan terlalu banyak menonton film romantis kacangan, terutama kalau aku sedang tidak ada." Aku mendegarnya mendengus di ujung sambungan, dan kubiarkan sepotong kecil tawa lolos dari bibirku. "Aku juga lega bisa mendengar suaramu."

Dan sejujurnya aku memang lega. Di antara bunyi-bunyian yang berkecamuk dalam kepalaku, hanya suara Shintarou yang bisa menenangkan dan menarikku kembali ke kenyataan. Suaranya menciptakan batas pemisah antara bayang-bayang mengerikan yang menghantuiku dengan dunia kami, tempat dia dan aku berusaha hidup dengan normal serta bahagia. Dia tahu bagaimana membuatku merasa baik-baik saja serta aman, dan aku tahu Shintarou adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku masih sanggup mempertahankan sisa kewarasanku hingga sekarang.

 _"Aku sebenarnya mau ke sana malam ini,"_ kata Shintarou, _"mungkin makan malam?"_

"Oh? Tentu boleh," aku bangkit dan membuka tirai, bersiap disapa oleh matahari musim dingin, namun rupanya hari ini agak mendung, "tapi kenapa, kok tiba-tiba sekali?"

 _"Sei,"_ dia berdecak, _"sensitif sedikit, besok kan ulang tahunmu."_

"Eh, iyakah?" Aku tertawa, sementara Shintarou mengembuskan napas panjang di seberang sana. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau sekalian menginap?" usulku. "Aku masih harus di sini sampai Senin siang, tapi kau bisa kembali lebih awal."

 _"Ya, tentu saja."_ Katanya. _"Jam berapa aku bisa ke sana?"_

"Jam delapan sepertinya pas, waktu makan malam."

 _"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti malam."_

Shintarou memutuskan sambungan, aku bersiap untuk memulai hari lain yang kuduga akan lagi-lagi jadi melelahkan. Biarpun beruntung Shintarou menelepon sehingga aku tidak terlambat bangun, tetap saja aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk sarapan setelah selesai mandi kilat di bawah pancuran. Tapi ketika hendak memindahkan jas yang semalam kusampirkan di sandaran kursi, mataku menangkap keranjang buah di atas meja. Isinya dua buah apel merah dan tiga buah jeruk. Aku mengambil salah satu apel dan mencucinya di bawah keran air, membawanya keluar bersama dengan map berisi berkas-berkasku hari ini.

Di ruang rapat hari itu, yang mereka sajikan adalah kue-kue kering apel. Kudapati diriku lebih terfokus pada kudapan itu dibanding dengan presentasi buruk yang sedang kusaksikan. Semua orang selalu mengira aku begitu serius, tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku sesungguhnya teralihkan lebih sering dari yang mereka kira, hanya saja wajahku tidak menunjukkan itu. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah Shintarou harus mencoba kue-kue ini karena dia begitu menyukai apel. Aku masih di tengah-tengah memikirkan bagaimana harus memesan kue-kue lagi ketika akhirnya istirahat makan siang tiba.

Kembali lagi ke meja yang sama, kembali lagi duduk dengan Mayuzumi. Tanpa sadar mataku sudah mencari-cari si pria bermantel yang kemarin, tapi aku tidak menemukannya di mana pun hari ini. Mungkin memang kebetulan saja kemarin dia hadir dan seharusnya aku tidak perlu gusar soal itu. Pada saat yang bersamaan juga aku berusaha berhenti memikirkan hal-hal itu, karena semuanya berjalan dengan baik sejak pagi ini—sampai Mayuzumi kembali dengan piring berisi sepotong kue apel yang disiram karamel.

 _Apel lagi._

"Aku tidak pernah sadar kalau kau suka yang manis-manis." Kataku, tidak melepaskan pandangan dari makanan pencuci mulutnya.

"Hanya kadang-kadang saja kok," ia menusuk potongan kecil dengan garpunya, "kau tidak mau coba? Menu spesial hari ini."

"Tidak, aku lewat saja."

Malam itu ketika Shintarou datang, aku memilih restoran yang berbeda dengan yang kudatangi dengan Mayuzumi saat siang hari, jadi aku berharap tidak akan menemukan apa atau siapa pun yang membawa jejak-jejak ke dalam pandanganku. Karenanya setelah kami duduk, aku memandangi sekitar, menyerap dan meresapi semua yang bisa kulihat dengan mataku.

Mulai dari langit-langit yang tinggi. Lampu berkerangkanya menggantung di atas kepala kami, dengan penutup berbentuk kuncup-kuncup bunga terbalik. Dinding-dindingnya dipasangi cermin, sehingga restorannya terlihat lebih luas serta lebih rumit dari yang seharunya. Tiang-tiang penyangga juga dilapisi cermin dan panel kayu, membuatnya ada di sana bukan hanya sebagai bagian dari penyusun bangunan, tapi juga sebagai hiasan. Meja-mejanya berlapis taplak putih, sementara kursi-kursinya berwana cokelat gelap yang senada dengan semua perabotan kayu lain, dibuat dengan ukuran yang benar-benar nyaman serta dilengkapi bantalan empuk berwarna merah. Ubinnya berwarna krem pucat dengan garis-garis hitam yang membentuk pola wajik, permukaannya memantulkan cahaya serta menciptakan bayang-bayang, tapi tidak cukup gelap untuk menggangguku. Lagu berbahasa Prancis mengalun rendah, tidak terlalu keras tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil, menekankan suasana santai dari seluruh restoran yang bergaya Art Nouveau.

Di antara orang-orang itu pula, aku berusaha mencari pria bermantel abu-abu, apa pun yang berwarna langit, atau sesuatu yang mengingatkanku pada panggangan. Shintarou pasti dengan mudah menyadari rasa waswasku, karena dia menyenggol ujung sepatuku di bawah meja dengan kakinya. "Sei, _aku di sini_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Aku menatapnya. Seperti ada balon beban yang meletus di dadaku setelah dia berkata begitu, kemudian aku mengembuskan napas panjang-panjang.

"Kau benar." Tersenyum (kali ini dengan tulus), aku bersandar ke kursiku. "Memang tidak ada apa-apa." Shintarou sering kali terlalu banyak khawatir ketika aku masih baik-baik saja, tapi di saat aku sungguhan mulai gelisah, ia yang justru menjadi tenang. Terkadang aku berpikir apakah dia tidak lelah harus menyesuaikan segala-galanya denganku. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengatur bagaimana Shintarou harus bersikap, tapi harus kuakui kalau perhatiannya memang sangat membantu.

Dia membalas senyumanku sekilas, lalu membetulkan letak kacamata. "Jadi, kau mau pesan apa?" Mata hijaunya yang selalu seterang dedaunan pada musim panas bergulir dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain di lembaran menu. "Ah, mereka punya pai apel untuk makanan pencuci mulut."

"Aku lewat," jawabku tanpa berpikir dua kali, "kalau kau mau pesan, pesan saja. Aku sudah cukup banyak melihat apel hari ini."

Lelaki itu menatapku sekilas, kemudian kembali membalik menu ke halaman tengah. "Oh, _Chaliapin Steak_? Maksudnya seperti Chaliapin yang penyanyi opera itu?"

Aku membaca deskripsi makanan itu. "Memang, memang Chaliapin yang itu. Ah, Shin, kalau dipikir-pikir, kita sudah lama juga ya tidak nonton opera atau orkestra?"

"Sepertinya begitu," dia membalik menu, "tampaknya juga kau memang butuh penyegar buat jiwamu yang kering itu."

Aku tertawa sarkastis. "Makanya jangan terlalu sibuk di rumah sakit dan temani aku keluar."

"Bukan aku lho ya yang punya rapat super penting di akhir pekan."

Mengobrol dengan Shintarou selalu menyenangkan. Tidak semua orang bisa diajak saling melemparkan kalimat sarkastis (meski seharusnya kau saling melempar kata-kata romantis pada kekasihmu, sih), tapi komentar-komentar Shintarou bisa jadi sama menyebalkannya dengan komentarku sendiri saat dia mau. Dan kupikir itu lagi satu hal yang membuatku begitu nyaman bersamanya, karena sejauh ini hanya dia yang benar-benar mengerti leluconku, bahkan berhasil membalasnya. Selera kami begitu sama sehingga aku tidak merasa terasing, Shintarou sama-sama memahami dan menyukai jenis musik juga buku yang kusuka, dan kami menyukai tipe makanan serta jenis tempat yang sama. Dia telah ada untukku begitu lama hingga aku merasa kami adalah dua bayangan yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain (bedanya hanyalah Shintarou waras, sedangkan aku tidak terlalu).

Makanan pembuka datang dan anggur merah dituangkan, Shintarou membiarkan aku memlih (yang kujatuhkan pada Chianti berumur lima tahun); agak tidak enak karena dia bersikeras membayari semuanya malam ini, tapi dia memang tidak pernah jadi orang yang perhitungan untukku dan aku pun begitu untuknya. Kemudian dia bercerita kalau akhir-akhir ini rumah sakitnya dipenuhi oleh orang yang jadi korban kecelakaan—kebakaran, ledakan kecil, tabrakan mobil—sebut saja semua yang muncul di koran, kata Shintarou. Aku ganti menceritakan soal pria bermantel yang muncul di kecelakaan-kecelakaan itu, dan dia berkata kalau dia memang pernah beberapa kali melihat sosok yang kubicarakan sewaktu menonton berita di televisi. Lalu aku juga memberitahunya soal Aomine (tentu membuang bagian kalau aku hanya bertemu dengannya secara kebetulan, saat beristirahat di taman karena penyakitku kambuh) dan Satsuki. Shintarou terlihat berpikir agak lama soal ini, kurasa dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apa pun itu sudah didahului pelayan yang datang membawa hidangan utama kami.

"Omong-omong," katanya sambil mengiris _steak_ , "kau mau apa untuk ulang tahunmu?"

Aku hendak bilang kalau aku menginginkan hidup yang nyaman dan damai tanpa jejak-jejak sialan serta keresahan yang terus membayangi, tapi rasanya itu agak kelewatan bahkan jika dimaksudkan untuk jadi sarkastis. Aku tidak mau membuatnya lebih khawatir lagi dari yang sekarang. "Aku mau bukunya Allan Poe yang diterbitkan Canterbury."

"Hah?"

"Jangan _hah_ dong, kalaupun mau jadi menggelikan, ucapkan sesuatu yang lebih berkelas seperti ' _yes, my lord_ ' atau yang semacam itu."

"Aku tidak akan mengucap—tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, bukannya kau sudah baca semua karyanya, ya?"

"Iya, tapi kan waktu itu bukunya kupinjam dari perpustakaan kampus." Setelah berkata begitu, baru aku tersadar kalau masa kuliah kami sudah begitu lama lewat. "Tadi sore setelah rapat, sambil menunggumu aku mampir ke ruang musik—oh, pianonya bagus sekali, omong-omong, mungkin kau harus mampir juga—ada rak buku, dan aku menemukan satu jilid buku itu di sana. _Hardcover_. Jilid benang. Cukup tebal dan berat untuk memecahkan kaca jendela." Aku menambahkan senyuman. "Kalau kau tanya aku mau apa untuk ulang tahunku, aku mau buku itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah, akan kucarikan untukmu, terbitan Canterbury, kan? Kucatat." Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya. "Tapi serius, Allan Poe? Mulailah mencari bacaan yang tidak suram-suram amat."

"Bacaan yang suram itu menyenangkan."

"Dari sisi _mananya_."

"Karena menunjukkan padaku bahwa masih banyak yang lebih tidak waras dariku sendiri."

"Sei, bercandamu kelewatan ah."

"Tapi kau tersenyum tuh."

Kami saling menendang kaki di bawah meja, pura-pura lupa kalau taplaknya tidak cukup panjang untuk menutupi sepatu kami. Pada akhirnya Shintarou tetap memesan pai apel itu, sementara aku berusaha memberikan seluruh perhatian pada puding di piringku sendiri.

* * *

 **7\. Akhir?**

Percakapan kami berlanjut hingga mendadak jejak-jejak itu muncul lagi dalam pandanganku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dari Shintarou, dan dia tidak butuh lebih dari sepuluh detik untuk menyadari ada yang salah. Entah sebelumnya kami sedang berbicara serius atau tertawa-tawa santai, tapi saat jejak-jejak itu kembali menampakkan dirinya, seakan-akan semuanya berubah bisu dan dunia kami jadi sunyi. Shintarou berhenti berbicara, sedangkan aku tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau melihat jejak-jejak itu lagi, kan?"

Meski aku tahu tidak pernah ampuh untuknya, aku tetap memberinya senyuman itu. "Sebentar lagi juga hilang."

Shintarou hanya mengembuskan napas, beberapa kali menghindari mataku, tidak mau memperlihatkan kekhawatirannya sendiri. Dia melambaikan tangan memanggil pelayan dan meminta bon. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya ada yang mau kubicarakan."

Pada saat itu jejak-jejaknya sangat parah hingga setengah penglihatanku terganggu, tapi aku berusaha menanggapinya dengan nada bicara yang biasa saja. "Apa?"

"Kau sebenarnya tidak mengunjungi doktermu secara rutin, kan?"

"Ah, kata siapa?" balasku. "Aku pasien baik-baik kok."

"Masa?" Dia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya lagi. "Kalau begitu seharusnya Kayashima-sensei kemarin tidak perlu meneleponku dan bilang, 'Ah, maaf, Anda Midorima-san? Saya dokternya Akashi-san, saya mau memberitahukan kalau Akashi-san sudah melewatkan tiga kunjungannya dan saya tidak bisa mengontaknya'."

" _Ups_." Aku memberinya cengiran, setengah meringis karena menahan ngilu di pelipis. Seharusnya waktu itu aku memberikan nomor Mayuzumi saja sebagai kontak darurat.

"Jangan cuma _ups._ Kenapa kau itu selalu saja merepotkan," katanya, "kau itu menjengkelkan sekali, Sei, sadar tidak sih?"

"… maaf."

"Bukan begitu," Shintarou menggeleng, meraih tanganku dari seberang meja untuk sekilas, sebelah alisku terangkat, dia biasanya tidak pernah mau menunjukkan afeksi kecuali yang ada hanyalah kami berdua, "kau menjengkelkan karena selalu membuatku khawatir. Kenapa kau tidak menemui doktermu?"

"Karena aku merasa baik-baik saja."

"Tapi nyatanya tidak, kan?"

" _Sekarang_ sedang tidak," jejak-jejak itu perlahan mulai menjadi lebih transparan dan berkurang, "tapi _akhir-akhir_ ini iya, jadi aku tidak merasa aku membutuhkan obat-obat itu."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kutangkap. Aku tidak mau bilang padanya, kalau sebenarnya pil-pil itu memang membantu menghilangkan masalahku untuk sesaat, tapi di kali berikutnya jejak-jejak itu muncul, jadinya semakin parah dan sakit kepalaku semakin menusuk.

"Kau bisa berjalan? Kita kembali ke kamarmu saja, ya."

"Jangan terlalu khawatir." Aku bangkit dari kursiku—seketika diserang pusing tapi aku menahannya—dan menuntunnya ke tempat aku menginap, membiarkan kepalaku bersandar di lengannya saat kami melewati koridor. Jalan itu masih penuh bayang-bayang seperti malam sebelumnya, tapi tidak ada ketakutan yang sama dengan yang kualami saat melewatinya sendirian.

Setibanya di kamar, aku duduk di ujung ranjang, sementara Shintarou memanaskan air dan menuangkannya ke gelas untuk kami berdua, lalu duduk di sebelahku. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa hingga sakit di kepalaku benar-benar menghilang seluruhnya. Kulirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan, melihat waktu yang menunjukkan telah hampir tengah malam, baru aku tersadar berapa lama kami mengobrol tadi. Waktu memang seperti sebuah konsep yang mati jika aku bersama Shintarou. Tapi kini waktu memberi peringatannya padaku, akan betapa aku terlalu menikmati hidupku dan sebentar lagi akhir akan datang untuk menjemput.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskan. Tidak peduli seberapa pun aku berusaha menerangkannya, Shintarou tidak akan pernah bisa sepenuhnya paham karena dia tidak gila. Seseorang yang sakit jiwa hanya bisa seluruhnya dimengerti oleh orang sakit yang lain; kalau Kuroko masih hidup, dia pasti paham apa maksudku. Aku tidak bisa membuat Shintarou mengerti akan betapa menyakitkannya hari-hariku, saat semua yang kulakukan membuat depresi, saat segala sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di sekelilingku membuat frustrasi. Dia tidak akan mampu mempunyai gambaran jelas akan bagaimana jalan dan kelangsungan dari dunia ini sendiri membuatku gila. Bagaimana aku merasa seperti sedang dikubur hidup-hidup, bagaimana aku merasa dinding-dinding tak kasat mata yang mengelilingiku selalu berguncang, bagaimana aku merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang asing dan liar dalam diriku, sebentuk monster yang sewaktu-waktu keluar dan membuatku ingin mencabik-cabik dadaku sendiri.

Aku tidak bisa membuat Shintarou mengerti—aku tidak bisa memberitahunya betapa aku sengsara, karena dia sendiri sudah cukup menderita dan aku tidak mau menambah kesedihannya lagi. Aku hanya takut suatu aku hari aku akan benar-benar sinting, dan dia ada di sana untuk menyaksikanku kehilangan bagian-bagian terakhir dari kewarasanku. Itulah mengapa aku lebih memilih untuk diam, mengapa aku meminum pil-pil itu di hadapannya meski mereka membuatku jadi lebih tersiksa. Karena aku mencintai Shintarou, dan aku hanya ingin dia memiliki seorang normal yang bisa disebutnya sebagai kekasih.

Tapi aku lelah, terkadang aku benar-benar lelah hingga satu atau dua langkah mampu menarikku untuk menggantungkan tali ke kasau di langit-langit lalu melingkarkan ujungnya di sekeliling leherku, atau pergi ke dokterku untuk mengambil obat dan meminum semuanya sekaligus hingga organ-organ dalamku hancur. Namun sampai sekarang aku masih belum sanggup melakukannya, tidak saat aku merasa belum bisa membalas Shintarou, meski sebagian dari diriku berkata bahwa itu mustahil.

Tidak ada jalan bagiku untuk kembali, aku hanya bisa terseret lebih jauh dan jauh, lalu suatu hari aku akan jatuh melewati batas—ketika semua yang kutahu menghilang ditelan kegelapan; tidak ada Shintarou, tidak ada kami, tidak ada diriku sendiri.

"Shin," panggilku pelan. Dia mengangkat wajah dari gelasnya sendiri, lalu meletakkannya di meja. "Menurutmu _kenapa_ , apa kau pernah memikirkannya?"

"Memikirkan apa?" tanyanya balik, sama pelannya.

"Kau pasti paham maksudku," ujarku, "tidakkah kau pernah bertanya-tanya; kenapa kita tidak bisa berakhir dengan bahagia?"

" _Maksudnya?_ "

"Ayo terus terang saja," kataku, "aku tidak akan pernah sembuh. Suatu saat aku bakal sepenuhnya menjadi orang lain, hingga kau tidak bisa mengenaliku, dan aku tidak bisa mengenali siapa pun bahkan diriku sendiri. Kita sudah tahu akhir dari kisah ini."

"Jangan berkata begitu."

"Kenapa tidak?" Aku tertawa frustrasi. "Kita ini seperti karakter-karakter yang tidak akan pernah berakhir bahagia tidak peduli _setting_ apa pun yang sedang kita mainkan. Entah bagaimana aku punya perasaan ini; mungkin di dunia paralel, di keberadaan yang lain atau apalah, aku tidak sakit tapi kita tetap saja tidak bisa bersama. Kau paham maksudku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak paham." Tangannya mencengkeram lenganku. "Kau bicara apa?"

"Tentu kau tidak akan paham racauan orang gila, karena kau waras, Shin!" Aku menepis lengannya. "Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih heran kenapa kau tetap bertahan bersamaku, padahal pada akhirnya kita sama-sama tahu kalau aku hanya akan menyakitimu!"

"Sei—"

"Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku saja selagi masih bisa, bukankah hidupmu akan menjadi lebih mudah? Bukankah segala-galanya akan jadi lebih menyenangkan bagimu? Untuk apa mengorbankan tahun-tahun terbaik dalam hidupmu hanya untuk mengurusi seseorang yang tidak stabil sepertiku?" Mataku memanas, tapi aku masih ingin terus bicara.

"Seijuurou—"

"Shin, Shin, Shin— _Shintarou_ ," aku mencengkeram kemejanya di bagian dada, "siapa sih yang menanamkan ide gila untuk berpacaran dengan orang sinting? Siapa yang mencuci otakmu? Ada sesuatu yang merasukimu supaya mencintaiku, ya? Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja sebelum—"

Shintarou membungkamku dengan bibirnya. Kudorong dia, tapi tangannya menahanku. Aku mungkin selalu menang, tapi diam-diam harus kuakui kalau ada hal-hal tertentu yang aku tidak bisa unggul darinya. Aku berhenti berusaha menolaknya, dan dia menciumku lebih dalam, hingga paru-paruku seperti dicekik dan air mataku menetes. Shintarou baru mau melepaskanku ketika tubuhku sudah menenang, dan aku mendapati mataku bertatapan dengan manik-maniknya yang tidak terbaca.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, brengsek, memangnya aku butuh alasan lain?" katanya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajahku. Kening kami masih bersentuhan, aku bisa merasakan napasnya di wajahku. "Bagian mana dari itu yang tidak bisa dimengerti olehmu sih? Kukira kau sangat pintar."

"Tapi aku hanya akan menyakitimu," aku tersedak, "kita—"

"Kau tahu, berhentilah berusaha membuatnya jadi _adil_ bagiku." Jemarinya menghapus air mata di sebelah pipiku. "Berhentilah merasa kalau penilaian dan keputusanmu yang paling benar, berhentilah berusaha menentukan bagaimana aku harus bahagia."

Aku diam.

"Kau bilang pikiranmu terganggu, tapi kau masih saja memikirkan semuanya dan mempertimbangkan segalanya dengan logika." Shintarou mendengus, senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya. "Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari mendapati orang yang kau cintai mendorongmu menjauh hanya karena alasan egoisnya sendiri."

Pada titik ini aku membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi dia menciumku lagi, mendorong hingga kami berdua berbaring. "Kau sebenarnya hanya takut aku tinggalkan, kan? Kau takut aku muak dan meninggalkanmu saat kau benar-benar membutuhkanku, jadi kau mendorongku pergi dulu sebelum itu terjadi."

"Oh," kataku, "baiklah, memang benar begitu. Jadi kau melihatnya, ya? Padahal aku kira kau bukan dokter jiwa." Aku tertawa, suaraku pecah. Mataku memanas lagi. Memang tidak pernah ada orang lain yang lebih mengertiku selain Shintarou. Dia selalu yang paling paham, selalu yang paling bisa melihat di balik tindakan dan kata-kataku, selalu yang paling—

"Mungkin bukan, tapi aku dokter cintamu."

" _Shin_. Serius. Berhentilah nonton film romantis kacangan."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah jadi pemeran utama tolol yang cinta tapi terus-terusan saja menolak si protagonis lelaki."

"Aku tidak—tunggu, jadi maksudmu aku perempuannya, nih?"

Dia tertawa di bibirku, aku melingkarkan tanganku pundaknya. Pipiku basah. Shintarou menciumku lama sebelum mengakhirinya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Tubuhnya terasa hangat, dan aku merasa tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih aman dan membuatku lega selain dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi serius," ujarku kemudian, "sekarang belum terlambat bagimu untuk berbalik dan pergi. Lakukan saja, Shin, aku tidak akan marah."

"Bisa hentikan saja semua omong kosong tentang itu, tidak sih?" tanyanya. "Kalau kau tidak akan marah, maka aku yang akan marah. Dengar," dia menatapku tanpa berkedip, lama hingga perhatianku melayang-layang ke bulu mata bawahnya yang selalu lebih lentik, "apa yang akan terjadi nanti tidak akan semenyakitkan jika aku pergi sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, peduli setan soal akhir cerita ini, cerita kita, cerita yang manalah—yang terpenting bagiku adalah yang terjadi sekarang, saat ini, _momen ini_. Tidak akan ada yang lebih kusesali dibanding meninggalkan orang yang kucintai di saat dia benar-benar membutuhkanku. Memangnya aku ini protagis lelaki macam apa."

"Pastilah protagonis lelaki yang bodoh karena memilih tokoh utama yang salah."

"Tapi tokoh utamanya senang, kan." Dia mengempaskan dirinya di sebelahku, menyatukan jemari kami dalam genggaman. Kepalanya menoleh untuk memandangku. "Seijuurou, aku mencintaimu, tidak perlu sok memikirkan ini-itu karena aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Kalau kau mau membuatnya jadi adil bagiku, maka mulailah dengan menikmati hidupmu yang sekarang dan berhenti cemas soal masa depan." Dia berkata. "Pastikan saja kalau kau ada di sini bersamaku. Itu saja sudah cukup."

Aku tersenyum. Tidak kusebutkan padanya kalau baru kemarin aku nyaris menabrakkan diriku sendiri ke truk yang sedang melintas, atau baru saja tadi siang aku berpikir apa sebaiknya aku menyetrum diriku sendiri di bak mandi dengan pengering rambut. Aku tidak bilang bagaimana kematian memanggil-manggil, bagaimana dia mengundangku lewat Kuroko dalam mimpi. Aku memilih untuk diam saja, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, karena tidak akan ada yang bisa mengerti. Shintarou memang bodoh, bodoh karena tidak berlari sekarang. Tapi mungkin memang itu alasan terbesarku mencintainya; karena Shintarou menerimaku apa adanya.

Kubaringkan kepalaku di celah pundaknya, dan Shintarou merespon dengan memelukku dengan kedua lengan. Setelahnya kami sama-sama diam, berubah menjadi begitu sunyi hingga yang terdengar hanyalah detik-detik di jam tanganku yang berjalan dengan suara pelan. Di sedikit kesadaranku, aku tahu jam itu sedang menghitung mundur menuju akhir hidupku. Di kesadaran yang lain, hanya ada detak jantung Shintarou yang terasa saat aku menenggelamkan wajah di dadanya.

"Jadi, kau tetap tidak mau pergi?"

"Tidak akan," katanya seraya mengeratkan dekapannya, "berapa kali lagi kita harus membahas soal ini sih?"

"Entah, sampai aku puas?"

"Kalau begitu kau boleh menanyakan itu padaku sebanyak yang kau suka dan jawabanku akan tetap sama."

"Shin," kataku, "kenapa kau begitu sabar?"

"Mungkin karena kau kekanak-kanakan? Makanya aku merasa harus ada yang dewasa di antara kita."

"Diam kau."

Dia dan aku tertawa, menyadari kalau kami memang sama-sama keras kepala. Tidak akan pernah lagi dalam hidupku kutemukan lelaki yang lebih bodoh dan lebih konyol dari Shintarou. Tidak akan juga kutemukan seseorang yang mencintaiku lebih darinya, dan tidak akan ada orang lain yang lebih berarti untukku dibanding dirinya. Seberapa pun kerasnya ia mencoba memberitahuku untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan masa depan, aku tetap cemas, dan aku yakin kalau dia tahu bahwa aku tetap merasa waswas. Meski begitu dia tidak peduli, dia menerimaku apa adanya, selalu begitu sejak kami pertama mengenal di SMP dulu. Dia menerimaku, satu ataupun dua persona, waras ataupun tidak. Dia memahami ironi yang selalu menggantung di hubungan kami, juga masa depan buruk yang sudah pasti ada untukku. Tapi dia tetap ada; Shintarou rela menderita bersama-sama.

Tapi bersamanya memang membuatku sering mengabaikan hal-hal itu, dan untuk saat-saat tertentu aku berhenti bertanya kenapa kami tidak bisa berakhir dengan bahagia. Namun mungkin memang benar, kalau yang nanti adalah masalah untuk nanti, sedangkan yang terpenting adalah yang terjadi sekarang. Aku jadi paham kalau saat-saat inilah juga yang akan menjadi masa paling berharga dalam hidupku, karena Shintarou akan selalu bersamaku. Dengan atau tanpa jejak-jejak.

* * *

"Sei?"

"Hmm?"

"Sudah lewat jam dua belas."

"Lalu?"

" _Tanjoubi omedetou_."

 **End—**


End file.
